plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It usually takes place at the Player's House, but sometimes takes place in other worlds, and has zombies from all areas. They are essentially daily versions of various Brain Busters, with most being Special Delivery, and occasionally Locked and Loaded or Save Our Seeds. Regardless of the format, there may be extra goals to be met to complete the level as well. Piñata Parties are now playable everyday at 12:00 AM, and they can only be played after Crazy Dave tells the player how to purchase Power Ups before starting Day 6 in Ancient Egypt. After the player wins, they will smash three piñatas, which may have free Power-ups, Coins, Gems, sprouts for the Zen Garden, or even costumes for plants. Before the 1.7 update, it was also possible to obtain Keys in piñatas. Piñata Parties sometimes let the players use premium plants even if they have not purchased anything such as the Jalapeno, Power Lily, Snow Pea, and the Squash, among others. When the player completes five consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Before the 2.5 update and after the 2.9 update, missing a day would restart the counter. Levels :See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery :See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Others Old Piñata Party even sign.png|Old Piñata Party event sign (before the 1.7 update). ..jpg|The Piñata Party introduction (removed in later versions). PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page 023.PNG|An ad for the Piñata Parties. Feastivus There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 2013 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for two days). It's just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff with Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp having a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open three presents. After three days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Its description was "5 Days of Feastivus On Now! A new holiday party level every day until 12/29." It may return in 2014. Gallery Gameplay Feastivus_on.png|Ready to be played. 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by . Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player. OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by . 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus. WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by . 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet. 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it only takes one tap to open it. 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh. 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner). 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus. IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for Feastivus party. 02324.jpg Zombies' costumes Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume. Christmas Gargantuar2.png|Gargantuar's and Imp's costumes. holiday_imp.png|Imp's costume. Christmas_Camel2.png|Camel Zombies' costume. Swashbuckler_Santa2.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume. Pianist_Santa2.png|Pianist Zombie's costume. St. Paddy's Day Party This party ran on March 17 2014. Money pots with Imps fell down randomly, adding a hidden sneak peek for Far Future, a new ambush called "Leprechauns!" and defeating them would always reward a Gold Coin. Most of the Imps appeared to wear a Leprechaun costume, except for the ones who were on the back of Gargantuars. Its description was "St. Paddy Party Is On! Special limited-time level. Win prizes!" Gallery IMG_0186.PNG|The zombies. IMG 0187.PNG|The yard. IMG_01884.PNG|Leprechaun! IMG_0189.PNG|A gameplay by Minh. IMG_01852.png|The party is available. IMG_01903.png|Waiting for the next party. Dfrfrfge.jpg|Gameplay by . IMG 0222.PNG|An advertisement. Leprechaun Imp2.png|Imp's costume. Future Piñata Party These parties ran on March 20 and 24 2014. These parties introduced new types of plants and zombies from Far Future as sneak peaks, as it was not yet released at the time. These included Laser Bean, Future Zombie and its variants, Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie. Gallery Farfutureparty.jpg Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-22-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-19-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-28-41-.JPG Pinatapart.jpg Future Pinata Party.jpg FutUre5.PNG FutUre4.PNG FutUre3.PNG FutUre2.PNG FutUre.PNG Easter Party This was a removed party that was originally supposed to appear on April 20th, 2014, a day early, as before May 1st, Piñata Parties only happened once every three days. Even though the party itself is removed, the costumes for Gargantuar and Imp are still available if hacked in. Gallery QQ图片20140913203801.jpg Easter Gargantuar2.png|The Easter Gargantuar. Easter Imp2.png|The Easter Imp. Easter Imp Landing.gif|How the egg would have fallen. Birthdayz Party This party series ran for the whole month of May 2014. It celebrates the five year anniversary of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Some zombies were seen wearing birthday-themed costumes all month long. When Basic Zombies from the present die they throw confetti from the inside of their necks, and a sound effect plays. Its description was "Birthdayz Party. On Now! Celebrate Plants vs. Zombies fifth birthday with parties every day in May." Gallery 5thfirst.png|The zombies from the first party. 5thyard.png|The yard. 5thGameplay.png|A gameplay from the first Birthdayz Party by Walter20210. readytoopengifts.png|Gifts ready to be opened by the player. 5th_Señor_Piñata.png|Señor Piñata in the fifth anniversary. Happy birthday pvp2.jpeg|Waiting for the next party. MayPartyActive.PNG|Birthdayz Party. On now! Birthdayz May 2.PNG|Second Birthdayz Party (05/02/2014), Birthdayz May 3.PNG|Third Birthdayz Party (05/03/2014). 5th 4 party.png|Fourth Birthdayz Party (05/04/2014). Player's House Level 4 during May.jpeg|Two Birthdayz Party zombies in Player's House Level 4. MayPartiesad.PNG|Advertisement for the May Piñata Parties, in celebration of the 5th anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies. B-Days.PNG|Another advertisement. Screenshot_2014-05-04-10-04-28.png|An advertisement about the Extra Special Birthdayz Party starting on fifth of May. Notice scadery shroom,cattail and garlic.jpg|Advertisement. Zombies' costumes Anniversary Zombie2.png|Zombie's costume. Flag Zombie Anniversary2.png|Flag Zombie's costume. Anniversary Gargantuar2.png|Gargantuar's costume. Anniversary Jetpack Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie's costume. Anniversary_Barrel_Zombie2.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's costume Anniversary_Pharaoh_Zombie2.png|Pharaoh Zombie's costume. Dark Ages Piñata Parties Starting on June 19, 2014 and ending on June 27, Piñata Parties were released featuring some of the plants and zombies from Dark Ages. These included the Puff-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Pea-nut, Peasant Zombie and its variants. The parties take place at sunset. The Piñata Parties reappeared at July 26 and were still up advertising the release of Dark Ages - Part 2, but ended again on August 7. In its reappearance, instead of saying "Party every day until the Knight falls! Dark Ages is coming soon!" its description says "Party all Knights long. Mash it up with new characters from Dark Ages!" Gallery HAI 010.PNG HAI 011.PNG HAI 012.PNG HAI 013.PNG DAparty00.jpg Daparty01.jpg Daparty02.jpg Daparty03.jpg Daparty04.jpg Daparty05.jpg Daparty06.jpg Daparty07.jpg Daparty08.jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party (Resume Event).jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party.jpg Waiting for the next DA party.jpg|Waiting for the next party. Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-53.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-16.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-01.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-51.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-42.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-20.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-03-57.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay3.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay2.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay1.png Hypno-shroom Piñata Party.jpg 026.png 023.png 025.png 022.png Dahypnoparty.jpg Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg DA Pinata Party (Pea-nuts, Kernel-pult and Spikerock).jpg Gargantuar Week Parties Starting at July 16, 2014, Piñata Parties were released always featuring Gargantuars in them. Video Gallery Gargantuar Party week ad English.PNG|An ad for the Week of the Gargantuar Parties. Gargantuar_Parties1_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the first Party. Gargantuar_Parties1_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Gargantuar Party. Gargantuar_Parties2_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the second Party. Gargantuar_Parties2_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the second Gargantuar Party. Gargantuar_Parties3_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the third Party. Gargantuar_Parties3_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the third Gargantuar Party. Extreme Super Challenge Week Starting at August 8, 2014, Piñata Parties have had some of the hardest parties ever created. Its description was "Piñata Party Extreme Super Challenge Week! Our hardest mash-up levels all week long." Gallery MegaHardPinatawaseasy.jpg SUPERCHALLENGEZOMG.jpg Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata.jpg|Ad featuring the Extreme Super Piñata Party. Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Bonk Choy.jpg|Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Party Day 2 (featuring endangered Bonk Choys). The Chosen Ones Party Week Starting at August 25, 2014, Piñata Parties will have been determined by players on which parties should be played for that week. Its description was "The Chosen Ones! Player faves all week long!" Gallery THECHOSENONES.PNG|A party that used to be part of Feastivus Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-20-31-1.png Imp Week Parties Starting at September 10, 2014, Piñata Parties were released always featuring Imps in them. Its description was "Imp Week is on!, Nothing short of amazing. Limited time." Gallery Imp Week button.png|Party ready to be played. Imp_week_1st_zombies.png|The Zombies from the first Party. Imp_week_1st_gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Party. 10649545 10152414714378214 6152034585877966360 n.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider riding a Piñata (Imp week promotional picture). Chicken Week Parties Its description was "Chicken Week is on!, Limited time. Win big clucking prizes." Gallery ChickenWeek_button.PNG|Party ready to be played. 2014-09-20-12-06-48.png|An advertisement for Chicken Week. 1st Zombiversary PvZ2 Starting on September 26, 2014, Piñata Parties have been chosen by game developers, its description is: "Celebrate year one with studio favorite Parties throught Oct 2" Gallery 1stZombiversary_button.PNG|Description of the party. Screenshot 2014-09-26-16-36-51-1.png|Advertisement. Advert.png|Advertisement after playing party 1. Screenshot 2014-09-27-09-38-06-1.png|Ad after playing party 2. SoundDesigndescription.jpg|Advertisement after playing party 3. Screenshot 2014-09-29-16-22-53-1.png|Advertisement after playing party 4. 1stZombiversary_day5.jpg|Advertisement after playing party 5. 1stZombiversary day6.PNG|Advertisement after playing party 6. 1stZombiversary day7.png|Advertisement after playing party 7. Big Wave Beach Parties On October 8th, 2014, Piñata Parties were released featuring plants and zombies from Big Wave Beach. The parties were reintroduced on November 6th, 2014. A few of them ran in the gap between the Lawn of Doom and Food Fight events, but most were just normal parties. Gallery File:035.PNG File:022.PNG File:023-0.PNG File:024.PNG File:025.PNG File:026.PNG File:027-0.PNG 2014-10-09-13-55-09.png|An advertisement for Big Wave Beach with a Piñata. Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties Starting on October 24th 2014, Halloween themed Piñata Parties were released. There are skeleton zombies, including a Frankenstein Gargantuar with the bride of Frankenstein as its Imp. Gallery Hallowen pinata part pvz2.PNG BeachPromo1.PNG 0296487562.PNG 56478254209465021.PNG Zombie on dah pumpkin.png|Pumpkin cameo, with a zombie popping out of it. LawnOfDoom.PNG|Ready to be played. Party of Doom Waiting.jpeg|Lawn of Doom waiting timer. Halloween party preview zombies.png halloween_pinata_background_lawn.jpg 005124.PNG 007234.PNG 00624.PNG 008.PNG 009.PNG Lawn of doooonnonon.jpg|Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie and Buckethead Cowboy. Party of Doom Day 3.jpeg|All Basic Zombies and Prospector Zombie. 10-28-14 Pinata Party.jpeg|Party of Doom 5. Party of Doom 6 no name.jpeg|Party of Doom 6. Partyofdoom day 8.jpeg|Party of Doom Day 8. Party of Doom 9.jpeg|Party of Doom Day 9. 011.PNG SenorPinataHalloween.PNG|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata. LoD Señor Piñata 1st Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's first degrade. LoD Señor Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's second degrade. Lawn_of_doom_ad.png|An advertisement. Happy Halloween Ad.png|Another advertisement. Fall Food Fight Gallery The Food Fight Piñata Parties began on November 26th, 2014. They feature Sweet Potato and have Thanksgiving themed zombies such as a chef version of the Jester Zombie and a turkey version of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie and the Zombie Chicken. FoodFighticon.PNG|Description of the party. Thanksgiving.jpg Screen640x640 (1).jpeg 9DxPrYQB-ZY.jpg|Gameplay of the first party. Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Piñata Party - Food Fight - Day 1.png EqwLO9jNyU4.jpg RCvM-I-ZfP4.jpg XpYD2Lan--g.jpg H51ktEQoxt0.jpg|Second party. FoodFightAd.PNG|An advertisement for the Food Fight Parties. Backyard Brain Bowl Parties Starting at December 6th, 2014. All parties introduce Mecha-Football Zombies. Pinata_BackyardBrainBowl_button.png Brain Bowl.png|An ad Brain Bowl ad.png|An ad for Brain Bowl Party|link=Brain Bowl Party Feastivus 2014 Feastivus returns in 2014, however, Gargantuar and Imp have new costumes, and so do the Basic, Conehead, Buckethead and Flag variants. The other zombies with winter costumes however, retain them. Unlike before, this Feastivus is eighteen days long, instead of five. MOARFEASTIVUZ.PNG Walkthroughs Dark Ages Part 1 Parties Pinata 19 06 14B|Piñata Party (June 19, 2014) Pinata 20 06 14B|Piñata Party (June 20, 2014) Pinata 21 06 14B|Piñata Party (June 21, 2014) Pinata 22 06 14|Piñata Party (June 22, 2014) Pinata 23 06 14|Piñata Party (June 23, 2014) Pinata 24 06 14|Piñata Party (June 24, 2014) Pinata 25 06 14|Piñata Party (June 25, 2014) Pinata 26 06 14|Piñata Party (June 26, 2014) Pinata 27 06 14|Piñata Party (June 27, 2014) Pinata 28 06 14|Piñata Party (June 28, 2014) Pinata 29 06 14|Piñata Party (June 29, 2014) Pinata 30 06 14|Piñata Party (June 30, 2014) Pinata 1 07 14|Piñata Party (July 1, 2014) Pinata 2 07 14|Piñata Party (July 2, 2014) Pinata 3 07 14|Piñata Party (July 3, 2014) Pinata 4 07 14|Piñata Party (July 4, 2014) Pinata 5 07 14|Piñata Party (July 5, 2014) July Piñata Parties I Pinata 6 07 14|Piñata Party 6-07-14 Pinata 7 07 14|Piñata Party 7-07-14 Pinata 8 07 14|Piñata Party 8-07-14 Pinata 9 07 14|Piñata Party 9-07-14 Pinata 10 07 14|Piñata Party 10-07-14 Pinata 11 07 14|Piñata Party 11-07-14 Pinata 12 07 14|Piñata Party 12-07-14 Pinata 13 07 14|Piñata Party 13-07-14 Pinata 14 07 14|Piñata Party 14-07-14 Pinata 15 07 14|Piñata Party 15-07-14 Gargantuar Week Parties Pinata 16 07 14|Piñata Party 16-07-14 Pinata 17 07 14|Piñata Party 17-07-14 Pinata 18 07 14|Piñata Party 18-07-14 Pinata 19 07 14|Piñata Party 19-07-14 Pinata 20 07 14|Piñata Party 20-07-14 Pinata 21 07 14|Piñata Party 21-07-14 July Piñata Parties II Pinata 22 07 14|Piñata Party (July 22, 2014) Pinata 23 07 14|Piñata Party (July 23, 2014) Dark Ages Part 2 Parties Pinata 24 07 14|Piñata Party 24-07-14 Pinata 25 07 14|Piñata Party 25-07-14 Pinata 26 07 14|Piñata Party 26-07-14 Pinata 27 07 14|Piñata Party 27-07-14 Pinata 28 07 14|Piñata Party 28-07-14 Pinata 29 07 14|Piñata Party 29-07-14 Pinata 30 07 14|Piñata Party 30-07-14 Pinata 31 07 14|Piñata Party 31-07-14 Pinata 1 08 14|Piñata Party 1-08-14 Pinata 2 08 14|Piñata Party 2-08-14 Pinata 3 08 14|Piñata Party 3-08-14 Pinata 4 08 14|Piñata Party 4-08-14 Pinata 5 08 14|Piñata Party 5-08-14 Pinata 6 08 14|Piñata Party 6-08-14 Pinata 7 08 14|Piñata Party 7-08-14 Extreme Super Challenge Week Parties Pinata 8 08 14|Piñata Party 8-08-14 Pinata 9 08 14|Piñata Party 9-08-14 Pinata 10 08 14|Piñata Party 10-08-14 Pinata 11 08 14|Piñata Party 11-08-14 Pinata 12 08 14|Piñata Party 12-08-14 Pinata 13 08 14|Piñata Party 13-08-14 Pinata 14 08 14|Piñata Party 14-08-14 August Piñata Parties Pinata 15 08 14|Piñata Party 15-08-14 Pinata 16 08 14|Piñata Party 16-08-14 Pinata 17 08 14|Piñata Party 17-08-14 Pinata 18 08 14|Piñata Party 18-08-14 Pinata 19 08 14|Piñata Party 19-08-14 Pinata 20 08 14|Piñata Party 20-08-14 Pinata 21 08 14|Piñata Party 21-08-14 Pinata 22 08 14|Piñata Party 22-08-14 Pinata 23 08 14|Piñata Party 23-08-14 Pinata 24 08 14|Piñata Party 24-08-14 The Chosen Ones Party Week Pinata 25 08 14|Piñata Party 25-08-14 Pinata 26 08 14|Piñata Party 26-08-14 Pinata 27 08 14|Piñata Party 27-08-14 Pinata 28 08 14|Piñata Party 28-08-14 Pinata 29 08 14|Piñata Party 29-08-14 Pinata 30 08 14|Piñata Party 30-08-14 Pinata 31 08 14|Piñata Party 31-08-14 September Piñata Parties I Pinata 1 09 14|Piñata Party 1-09-14 Pinata 2 09 14|Piñata Party 2-09-14 Pinata 3 09 14|Piñata Party 3-09-14 Pinata 4 09 14|Piñata Party 4-09-14 Pinata 5 09 14|Piñata Party 5-09-14 Pinata 6 09 14|Piñata Party 6-09-14 Pinata 7 09 14|Piñata Party 7-09-14 Pinata 8 09 14|Piñata Party 8-09-14 Pinata 9 09 14|Piñata Party 9-09-14 Imp Week Parties Pinata 10 09 14|Piñata Party 10-09-14 Pinata 11 09 14|Piñata Party 11-09-14 Pinata 12 09 14|Piñata Party 12-09-14 Pinata 13 09 14|Piñata Party 13-09-14 Pinata 14 09 14|Piñata Party 14-09-14 Pinata 15 09 14|Piñata Party 15-09-14 September Piñata Parties II Pinata 16 09 14|Piñata Party (September 16, 2014) Pinata 17 09 14|Piñata Party (September 17, 2014) Chicken Week Parties Pinata 18 09 14|Piñata Party 18-09-14 Pinata 19 09 14|Piñata Party 19-09-14 Pinata 20 09 14|Piñata Party 20-09-14 Pinata 21 09 14|Piñata Party 21-09-14 Pinata 22 09 14|Piñata Party 22-09-14 September Piñata Parties III Pinata 23 09 14|Piñata Party 23-09-14 Pinata 24 09 14|Piñata Party 24-09-14 Pinata 25 09 14|Piñata Party 25-09-14 1st Zombiversary PvZ2 Parties Pinata 26 09 14|Piñata Party 26-09-14 Pinata 27 09 14|Piñata Party 27-09-14 Pinata 28 09 14|Piñata Party 28-09-14 Pinata 29 09 14|Piñata Party 29-09-14 Pinata 30 09 14|Piñata Party 30-09-14 Pinata 1 10 14|Piñata Party 1-10-14 Pinata 2 10 14|Piñata Party 2-10-14 October Pinata Parties Pinata 3 10 14|Piñata Party 3-10-14 Pinata 4 10 14|Piñata Party 4-10-14 Pinata 5 10 14|Piñata Party 5-10-14 Pinata 6 10 14|Piñata Party 6-10-14 Pinata 7 10 14|Piñata Party 7-10-14 Big Wave Beach Part 1 Parties Pinata 8 10 14|Piñata Party 8-10-14 Pinata 9 10 14|Piñata Party 9-10-14 Pinata 10 10 14|Piñata Party 10-10-14 Pinata 11 10 14|Piñata Party 11-10-14 Pinata 12 10 14|Piñata Party 12-10-14 Pinata 13 10 14|Piñata Party 13-10-14 Pinata 14 10 14|Piñata Party 14-10-14 Pinata 15 10 14|Piñata Party 15-10-14 Pinata 16 10 14|Piñata Party 16-10-14 Pinata 17 10 14|Piñata Party 17-10-14 Pinata 18 10 14|Piñata Party 18-10-14 Pinata 19 10 14|Piñata Party 19-10-14 Pinata 20 10 14|Piñata Party 20-10-14 Pinata 21 10 14|Piñata Party 21-10-14 Pinata 22 10 14|Piñata Party 22-10-14 Pinata 23 10 14|Piñata Party 23-10-14 Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties Pinata 24 10 14|Piñata Party 24-10-14 Pinata 25 10 14|Piñata Party 25-10-14 Pinata 26 10 14|Piñata Party 26-10-14 Pinata 27 10 14|Piñata Party 27-10-14 Pinata 28 10 14|Piñata Party 28-10-14 Pinata 29 10 14|Piñata Party 29-10-14 Pinata 30 10 14|Piñata Party 30-10-14 Pinata 31 10 14|Piñata Party 31-10-14 Pinata 1 11 14|Piñata Party 1-11-14 Pinata 2 11 14|Piñata Party 2-11-14 Pinata 3 11 14|Piñata Party 3-11-14 November Pinata Parties I Pinata 4 11 14|Piñata Party 4-11-14 Pinata 5 11 14|Piñata Party 5-11-14 Big Wave Beach Part 2 Parties Pinata 6 11 14|Piñata Party 6-11-14 Pinata 7 11 14|Piñata Party 7-11-14 Pinata 8 11 14|Piñata Party 8-11-14 Pinata 9 11 14|Piñata Party 9-11-14 Pinata 10 11 14|Piñata Party 10-11-14 Pinata 11 11 14|Piñata Party 11-11-14 Pinata 12 11 14|Piñata Party 12-11-14 Pinata 13 11 14|Piñata Party 13-11-14 Pinata 14 11 14|Piñata Party 14-11-14 Pinata 15 11 14|Piñata Party 15-11-14 Pinata 16 11 14|Piñata Party 16-11-14 Pinata 17 11 14|Piñata Party 17-11-14 Pinata 18 11 14|Piñata Party 18-11-14 Pinata 19 11 14|Piñata Party 19-11-14 Pinata 20 11 14|Piñata Party 20-11-14 Pinata 21 11 14|Piñata Party 21-11-14 November Pinata Parties II Pinata 22 11 14|Piñata Party 22-11-14 Pinata 23 11 14|Piñata Party 23-11-14 Pinata 24 11 14|Piñata Party 24-11-14 Pinata 25 11 14|Piñata Party 25-11-14 Fall Food Fight Parties Pinata 26 11 14|Piñata Party 26-11-14 Pinata 27 11 14|Piñata Party 27-11-14 Pinata 28 11 14|Piñata Party 28-11-14 Pinata 29 11 14|Piñata Party 29-11-14 Pinata 30 11 14|Piñata Party 30-11-14 Piñata 1 12 14|Piñata Party 1-12-14 Piñata 2 12 14|Piñata Party 2-12-14 December Piñata Parties I Piñata 3 12 14|Piñata Party 3-12-14 Pinata 4 12 14|Piñata Party 4-12-14 Pinata 5 12 14|Piñata Party 5-12-14 Backyard Brain Bowl Parties Pinata 6 12 14|Piñata Party 6-12-14 Pinata 7 12 14|Piñata Party 7-12-14 Pinata 8 12 14|Piñata Party 8-12-14 Pinata 9 12 14|Piñata Party 9-12-14 Pinata 10 12 14|Piñata Party 10-12-14 Pinata 11 12 14|Piñata Party 11-12-14 December Piñata Parties II Pinata 12 12 14|Piñata Party 12-12-14 Pinata 13 12 14|Piñata Party 13-12-14 Pinata 14 12 14|Piñata Party 14-12-14 Pinata 15 12 14|Piñata Party 15-12-14 Feastivus 2014 Pinata 16 12 14|Piñata Party 16-12-14 Pinata 17 12 14|Piñata Party 17-12-14 Trivia * * Piñata Parties can sometimes have five or six flags. The maximum number of flags in normal levels and levels in Endless Zones is four. *If the player does not get a plant costume or bag of coins after three tries, the piñata with the costume or bag of coins will be revealed. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants, zombies, or both encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. **When the player plays a Piñata Party level with zombies that they have not encountered, the Almanac entry of any zombies used in that party are unlocked. ***This does not apply to zombies from worlds that have have not been released yet or zombies that do not have Almanac entries. *This is the only instance the player can play the updated versions of the Player's House stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels and Vasebreaker. *By modifying a device's date and time settings, it is possible to play the day before's, or day after's, Piñata Party. *Usually when there's a Piñata Party with a premium plant, the premium plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *The player has to pay 1000 coins if he or she wants to restart a Piñata Party level since the 1.9 update. *The music from opening Señor Piñata is later used as a remix of the Disco-tron 3000's music. *Regardless of time period from where a certain zombie came, they will all use the modern time period zombie groan. **However, some zombies will keep their own sounds in these parties, like the Pharaoh Zombie will always use the coyote howl. *Dark Ages Piñata Parties feature a false castle wall as a decoration and flags with Crazy Dave's saucepan on them. *Starting on August 11, 2014, the Piñata Parties can take place in other areas than the Player's House. This is similar to the Time Travel mode in Plants vs. Zombies Online. **The only areas used so far are the Wild West and Dark Ages. Sometimes zombies from another time period will appear in a different time period (for example: Imp Cannons and Jester Zombies in Wild West, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Seagull Zombie in Dark Ages). **If player plays Piñata Parties in an area other than the Player's House, the player will notice lawn mowers have their present time design. *According to Rob McDaniel, the game designer, his favorite Piñata Party involves the presence of the first four Gargantuars. *There is a similar event in the Chinese version of the game called Daily Event. *Pumpkin makes a cameo appearance in the Halloween Piñata Parties on the Flag Zombie's flag and on the icon of the Halloween Parties. * Feastivus, starting 16th December, has returned, even though it says take a sneak peek. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Modes